A new fairy to protect!
by Winxfangirl
Summary: One day in the suburbs of Gardenia Roxy and Stella see a new fairy fighting some Wizards, wait a minute is this real Wizards other than the Wizards of the Black Circle. Well I surely thought so but no. What adventures awaits the new fairy, will the Winx become her friends or her enemies. What adventures awaits you and the Winx read this fan fiction to find out!


~A New Fairy to Protect!~

"Chapter 1"

"A new fairy"

One sunny afternoon, in the suburbs of Gardenia, a pink-haired girl, with blonde tipped bangs, and her blonde friend wound their way through the nearly empty streets there.

'My feet are killing me, why can't we just fly back?' whined the blonde one.

'Quit complaining Stella, I'm tired too, but we can't be too careful around here, just because the Wizards disappeared into the Omega dimension, doesn't mean they can't come back,' Whispered the pink-haired one, in response.

You see these girls weren't just ordinary humans; they were Stella and Roxy, members of "The Winx Club", formed by Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Fire and the lost princess of Sparks. With her newfound fairy friends; Princess Stella of Solaria, and fairy of the Sun and the Moon, Flora of Linphea, and fairy of Nature, Musa of Melody, fairy of music, Tecna of Zenith, fairy of technology. Later, they met Princess Layla of Tides, fairy of morphix*.

And last, but not least, The lost princess Roxanne "Roxy" of Earth. They were here on Earth, on a mission; to protect Roxy the (use to be) last fairy on Earth, from the fairy hunters a.k.a. "The Wizards of the Black Circle".

'Yeah but-' began Stella, but she was interrupted by a car flying through the sky, towards them.

'Watch out' yelled Roxy, as they both jumped to dodge the car.

'What in Magix was that!?' exclaimed Stella, getting up onto her feet.

'I don't know but we should check it out' said Roxy.

'Over here' she said as she looked into a junkyard, where a fairy were fighting some men.

'Whoa' said Stella going to where Roxy was sitting.

Then a black circle formed around Roxy and Stella taking them into the junkyard when they landed both Roxy and Stella transformed 'Who are you?' asked Stella

'that's Andrew' said the girl who was fighting referring to the Wizard who had brown hair that was nearly shaved off and wore a black shirt that was covered with his black buttoned jacket, black pants and black boots and he had a mustache

'that's Acacio' said the same girl referring to the slimy green long waist length hair and a red shirt and a black coat, black pants and black shoes

'and that's Dugan there leader' said the same girl referring to the man that looked exactly like Ogron but with a black dragon tattoo on his right hand.

The girl who gave them information was in a believix transformation;

She had dark brown hair, brown eyes and was fair. She wore a short, blue strapless dress with ruffles at the end of also had blue ballet shoes, a blue bracelet on one hand and she had blue butterfly wings (that were normal fairy sized wings) outlined in green; her name was Leah.

Roxy's now had her believix;

She wore was a light pink short sleeved midriff top her hair was loose except her right bang was in a braid. She also had a light pink short skirt and pink sneakers.

'Looks like we have visitors' said Dugan, turning towards Roxy, and Stella. 'Would you care for a drink' said Acacio as he turned into a poisonous plant and shot greenish venom at Stella.

'Aaagh' screamed Stella as the venom hit her and she fainted.

'Stella' exclaimed Roxy.

'Stop it Acacio they have nothing to do with this' said Leah.

'Ruby Rage' shouted Leah and she shot out a a red beam, out of her hands.

'Aaargh.' Yelled Andrew, as the "Ruby Rage" hit him, squarely in the stomach.

'Dugan we gotta go we don't want to drag attention to our selves' said Acacio

'Fine, but mark my words we shall return' said Dugan as they flashed out, taking Stella with them.

'Stella!'yelled Roxy.

'I'm sorry' said Leah walking up to Roxy 'I'll help you get her back, it's my fault she got taken'

'Thanks' said Roxy 'My name's Roxy and that girl was Stella' said Roxy

'You must be princess Roxy of Earth and that's princess Stella of Solaria, I'm Leah of Isis' said Leah

'Cool' said Roxy as they flew off, 'but how do you know about us?'

'There's lots of talk about you and the Winx back on Isis."

They landed in a alley next to Love and Pet, 'come on' said Roxy as they transformed into their civilian form.

Leah had her hair loose wore a light blue long sleeved top that had pointed tips that reached the middle of her palms a green belt on her light blue short skirt which had pointed tips and she had knee high light blue boots and a light blue Alice-band.

'Where are we going?' asked Leah walking behind Roxy

'Just in here' said Roxy opening the door to Love and Pet.

Tecna was on the computer, Flora was looking through some nature magazines, Aisha and Bloom were going through of a list of pets bought and Musa was listening to some music on her headphones.

Then Layla spotted Roxy near the door and said 'Hey Roxy your back'

'Hi Roxy' said Bloom.

'Where's Stella, she asked me to look for a great nature design and I found one can I show her' said Flora.

'I got some great new tunes' said Musa

'Where's Stella I updated our website' said Tecna,

Then Leah stepped out from behind Roxy

'Who's you friend' asked Aisha walking up to Roxy.

'Guys this is Leah, Stella and I found her battling a gang of Wizards and one of them involved us into the battle then Stella got kidnapped and we decided to come here' started Roxy but was interrupted by Leah 'And its all my fault' she said

'It's not your fault' said Roxy as she sat down,

'No it is' said Leah sitting down next to Roxy in the corner of the couch and started crying.

'Come on it wasn't your fault, there's no point arguing when you know you're wrong' said Roxy putting her hand comfortly on Leah's shoulder

'You think so' said Leah as she stopped crying.

'I know so, well anyway let's start with the introduction, that's Bloom' said Roxy pointing at Bloom of Sparks,

'That's Musa of Melody' said Roxy pointing at Musa,

'That's Layla of Tides' said Roxy pointing at Layla who sat on the other side of Roxy.

'That's Tecna of Zenith' said Roxy pointing at Tecna,

'And that's Flora on Linphea' said Roxy pointing at the nature fairy.

'Hi, my name is Leah of Isis' said Leah waving at them from the couch.

'Well who were "they"' asked Roxy

'The Wizards' asked Leah

'Yeah them' said Roxy softer than usual,

'Well Andrew the one with brown hair more or less shaved of has the power of super strength, the one with green hair Acacio has the ability to turn himself into any plant and he can camouflage himself to anything, and Dugan their leader you may know the Wizards of the Black circle their leader Ogron is Dugan's twin brother and Dugan is also' started Leah.

'Also what' asked Roxy

'Dugan is also my Dad, but mum divorced with him before I was born' said Leah

The others gasped

' So that means Ogron was your "uncle".'

'Why's he after you'

'How come he's evil and your nice'

'I can't believe he's your dad'.

Said Musa, Layla, Bloom and Tecna tripping over each other's sentences.

'Um... guys... I'm not sure...' said Leah not sure what to say and then she ran out the door,

'Guys you shouldn't have asked her so many questions, she's going through a lot' said Roxy then ran after Leah.

'Maybe Roxy was right we shouldn't of asked her so many questions' said Bloom

When Roxy went outside she saw Leah crying in the alley, 'Leah they didn't mean to upset you or anything' said Roxy sitting on a bench in the alley.

'It's ok I'm not mad I'm just going through a lot and I'm confused about that' said Leah looking up and sat on the bench.

'I know how you feel when the I first met the Winx in my warehouse I thought they were crazy because they said I was a fairy, then I was so confused and I thought I was the new bee and didn't know anything but through the time I became more and more powerful and discovered new stuff about me and earth' said Roxy

'She's not wrong' said a voice from behind them they turned their heads and saw the girls and it was recognized as Musa who said that.

'Leah were sorry we didn't mean to offend you or anything' said Flora

'She's right' said Leyla,

'We didn't mean to make you upset' said Tecna

'Leah we were wrong and we shouldn't have asked you so many questions and make you uncomfortable' said Bloom.

'You see Leah we're all behind you' said Roxy

'Guys I didn't mean to trouble you it's just my father works for the king, and queen of Isis, and one of the princesses, Belle was told by her father to have a look around the realms because there was going to be a special event he wanted her to choose a destination for it So my father asked me to look after Belle because my mum just had a new baby my younger brother "Ash," so he has to help my mum look after him and he also has to help in the castle, but when we got here we were attacked and Dugan captured Belle because she needed her to tell him the code to get into the secret room in the castle that when you go in there the is a huge map on the wall, and it has every bit of the Magic Dimension in it, and when you touch a destination you appear there and while I was fighting Dugan to get to Belle his gang appeared then, Roxy and Stella and you know the story after that. Said Leah

'Wait you work for Diaspro's dad' said Bloom 'give me a minute' then she went inside and shut the door the screamed 'DIASPROOOOOO!' and then she and Artu came outside,then Artu came to Roxy's feet and fell down.

The girls giggled 'This is Artu my dog' said Roxy as she lifted Artu on to her lap,

'He's cute' said Leah stroking him.

'Leah do you have a place to stay' asked Roxy

'Umm.. No' said Leah

'Don't worry you can stay at my place' said Roxy,

'Thanks' said Leah 'We can get Stella and Belle back tomorrow so we have energy'

They all agreed then went their separate ways Leah and Roxy to Roxy's house with Artu of course and the rest of the girls went to their home.

**AN: **

***= a pink substance, that can be molded into most forms.**


End file.
